ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shun
How Shun joined the Tourney He is from Northern China and is considered as a sage by many. He teaches in his small training hall and had many students in the past but most have left him by now. This is due to his keen interest in taking students able to take hardship as part of the training. While drinking with his friends, Shun hears them boasting about the success one of their student fighters in recent tournament competitions. He suddenly exclaims, "I also want to participate in the World Fighting Tournament". Shun's friends pleaded with him not to, but once Shun had mentioned his intent to fight, he was adamant and eventually joined the tournament. During the 2nd tournament, Shun saw a suspicious shadow in one of the rings. When he followed it, it turned out to be one of his beloved disciples, a man he himself raised. He didn't have an opportunity to talk to him, but the incident filled Shun's heart with doubt. Why would they meet here? Why hadn't he heard from his student in so many years? Resolving to solve the mystery, Shun decided to enter the next tournament and find out. After the 3rd world tournament, Shun was still unsuccessful in finding his student. One day, he received a letter from his student, informing him of his intention to escape from J6 but was recaptured eventually. Not wanting to react rashly, he waited for the next letter but it never arrived. He decides to join the 4th tournament hoping to find more information about his missing student. Shun had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament to look for his young student who had been abducted by J6. Hoping that he would find useful information by fighting his way through the competition, Shun fought with uncharacteristic energy, and made it to the final round. But he was unable to find anything, and the tournament ended with Dural's intrusion into the final round. Shun returned to his quiet life of retirement, and when he was almost ready to give up, an invitation arrived for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, and the sender's name was that of his missing student. Shun enters the fifth tournament, determined to discover the truth behind his student's mysterious disappearance. Although he lost the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Shun learned that his student was taken captive by an evil Samus clone made from Phazon. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Lays on his side with his drinking gourd held. After the announcer calls his name Gets up and drinks from his gourd then gives a hickup as the camera zooms then says "Pardon me!" Special Moves Kasen Zenbokushou (Neutral) Shun does a shoulder ram, then pushes his palms hard into the opponent. After hitting, he sips from his gourd. Rengeki Gakushu (Side) Shun moves forward doing three quick punches. Hien Gyoutai (Up) Shun does a double spinning kick with his legs then a rising uppercut while jumping. Touku Hitenhou (Down) Shun spin dives at the opponent ramming his head. Sen Wain Kyaku (Hyper Smash) Shun does fourteen sweeping kicks on the ground, then if he hits, stands up and does two punches that knock the opponent away. After this, he sips from his gourd. Zenkai Goukyou Bundan (Final Smash) Shun does a double palm attack. If he hits, he follows by punching around the opponent nineteen times, then does three spin kicks, then a stronger Touku Hitenhou knocking his opponent away. Victory Animations #Shun rolls on the ground two times, then drinks out of his gourd and says "You shouldn't have looked down on me." #Shun moves his hands into a snake-like stance, then moves forward a bit slapping his hip and saying "Seems I've still got the moves." #Shun swings his arms two times, then drinks out of his gourd, then spins and sits on the ground with his arms apart and says "You underestimated the master, didn't you?" On-Screen Appearance Shun walks in drunk and drinks from his gourd then goes into his fighting stance and says "Here we go!" Trivia *Shun Di's rival is Samus Aran's Phazon made evil clone, Dark Samus. *Shun Di shares his English vocie actor with Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Kizami, Vigoro, MC Ballyhoo, Big Top, Lau Chan, Toadsworth, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Paarthurnax. *Shun Di shares his German voice actor with Kolyat Krios, Killer Moth, Abomasnow and Dry Bones. *Shun Di shares his Arabic voice actor with Cancer Deathmask, Zoda, Kisame Hoshigaki, Leo Whitefang, Shinobu Sensui, Jedah Dohma and Testament. *Shun Di shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shigure Nakamura. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters